The Procrastinator
by let-them-say-what-they-will
Summary: QUINCEST. "She looks at me and shakes her head. I feel my cheeks burn as she looks at me and I squirm under her. She leans down and the tip of her nose brushes against my cheek, and then I feel it..."


_**NOTE:**_ I wanna thank TeeTee, my new editor, for her help. This fic is the only thing i could write on the word Procrastination my gf gave me when i asked her something to write about.

"Tegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," the voice of my sister comes from downstairs and I can tell she is mad.  
"Tegaaaan, come here, NOW!" I smile to myself as I nuzzle into the pillow. Yeah she is utterly mad, but I don't have any intention to move.

We are at home, alone. Our mom left us alone for 4 days thinking that now that we are 16, we are old enough to not burn the house down. And she is right, but maybe we are not mature enough to keep it clean. I laugh lightly at the thought. But my laughter dies when I hear my sister's footsteps coming upstairs. She is walking barefoot and it surprises me how much noise she can make seeing how tiny her figure is.

"Tegan!" I hear the door slam open, but I don't move at all, I don't even open my eyes.  
 _Huge error Tegan_. I think the moment something hit my head. But what comes out from my mouth is quite different.

"What . The . FUCK!" I yell.  
"SHIT!" I add when I feel a warm liquid dampen my sheets, realizing she threw me a can of coke.

"What the fuck do you have in that fucking mind of yours?" I say angrily at her. She looks at me with a satisfied smile. She is not mad anymore, she's having fun, she's making fun of me.  
 _Fuck you_. I think as I take the coke and put it on the nightstand, making a round stain at the bottom of the can.

"That is just what you deserve, that fucking coke has been in the living room since the day mom left. That was the pact, I clean the kitchen, you clean the living room, together we clean the bathroom," she says and eyes me. I know she is right, she is doing her job keeping the kitchen quite clean. Not such a hard job since we mostly ordered in, but yeah, she is doing it.

"That place is a mess, there are pizza boxes from two days ago and so many cokes and shit around. There are mountains of chips on the floor. Do you even know where your fucking mouth is? Are you waiting for that shit to grow legs and go to trash themselves?" she says, and I see she is a bit disgusted and annoyed but not mad anymore, and I just smirk.

"Move your ass, I will help you but move your fucking ass," she says, but I feel so lethargic.  
"Later," I say lying down again, "tomorrow," I add giggling as I turn giving her my back and kicking away the sheets, another thing I have to take care of later.  
I can almost hear her nerves and bones creak and it takes me a lot to not start laughing, but I know I can't push too much with her or she will kill me.

"Move your ass, come now and I will help you. Otherwise, fuck you, you will deal with mom!" She says, and even though we both know she will get mad at both of us. I know that Sara will find a way to convince mom it is my fault. Again, not hard work, I am the mess in this house. All I do is hug my pillow and nuzzle into it, moaning lightly.

"Jesus Christ, Tegan, you are so fucking lazy, I will call you The Procrastinator from now on," she says a bit annoyed.  
"The what?" I ask turning a bit and looking at her curiously over my shoulder.  
"Procrastinator?" she says and she sees in my eyes that I don't know what she is saying.  
"Oh my God, is not even fun to make fun of you... you don't understand shit" she starts to laugh and it hits me. I hate when she makes me feel ignorant like this.  
"Fuck you, stupid bitch," I yell and I throw a pillow her way and it hits her legs.

She looks at me intensely for a moment, and I see it, in her eyes, that flame. She takes the pillow from the floor and starts to walk my way. This is the moment when I am not sure if she will hit me or what.

"What did you say?" she says and she throws the pillow back, right to my face. It takes me just a moment to move it away, but she is here already, moving to straddle me.  
"What did you call me?" she whispers as she pins my hands above my head. I close my eyes, ready for the punch. Instead, she moves a hand away and I feel it on my neck just a second later. My eyes snap open and I take her wrist with my hand.

She looks at me and shakes her head. I feel my cheeks burn as she looks at me and I squirm under her. She leans down and the tip of her nose brushes against my cheek, and then I feel it. A sharp pain right on my jawline when she bites me rather hard, but then she places little kisses there, licking away the pain with her warm tongue.

I don't remember when it started. I just know that once we were fighting, I remember the taste of my own blood in my mouth, a cut on my bottom lip. And then her lips on mine, and hands squeezing skin, bruises, the warmth, the wetness. Her name falling from my lips in an entirely different and new way. And I remember I liked it, I loved it, and I craved for it.

And it happened again, and again, and again. Sara was always the one to start it. At the beginning, it was just when anger and tension were in the air. With time she started to come to me at night. Sometimes she would let me take charge, but it was always her call.

I feel her kisses move up to my chin and then up to my lips. She bites my bottom lip, hard again, and at the same time she tightens her grip on my neck. I can't scream and she softens it again when she kisses me 'cause she knows I wouldn't scream anyway. She lightly sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and then releases it and kisses me deeply, but is not rushed. She explores my mouth as her hand moves down from my neck to my chest. She caresses my left breast with her flat palm, then squeezes it lightly and moves her hand down more.

She moves her body up a bit to slide her hand down to my crotch where she rubs my center through my boxers a couple of times. I fidget and lightly move my hips. She breaks the kiss and a soft moan escapes me. I need her.

She moves her hand up again, under my shirt. I feel her cold fingertip caress my skin so lightly, is a ghost touch that makes my skin erupt in goose bumps and my nipples harden. A little sound escapes my lips and she looks at me. She sees the need in my eyes and smirks, making me blush violently. I hate that she has this power on me, but I love it too. I thrust my hips but she pins me down on the mattress.

She releases my other hand to take away my shirt, exposing my bare chest. She looks at my body blushing lightly, I know she likes what she is seeing and it makes me feel so good. I take a deep breath and when my chest rises I see her eyes moving from my neck to my breasts and down to my stomach, then up again. She bites her bottom lip as she leans in and kisses my neck softly.

One of her hands is holding my wrists again, now with the help of my shirt. The other one is caressing the side of my left breast lightly as she keeps kissing my neck, sucking gently on the skin. I try hard to not make a sound. She moves her mouth down to my collarbones and she nibble the skin there and then runs her tongue on the same spot as her flat palm rubs my hard nipple. I moan.

"Aaah," I let out softly and I feel her smile against my skin. She cups my breast and lightly squeezes it as her mouth moves to the other one where she starts to tease my nipple, flicking it with the tip of her tongue and I moan again. She takes it in her mouth and sucks on it as she pinches the other with her fingers and I move my body up again.

She starts to rock her body, her crotch rubbing against me and I can feel her dampness. I start to move up to meet her and for a moment she opens her mouth and the tiniest sound pass her throat. That is when I begin to feel it in the air. I can smell us. We are both still in our clothes but I can smell our excitement, and it makes me even more needy. She move her body down further and kisses my stomach, swirling her tongue around my belly button and then moving down. She licks the soft skin above my waistband and then moves away and up again to kiss me.

She kisses me deeply with force and passion, and when she sucks on the tip of my tongue. I feel her hand pass my waistband. She cups me and I move my hips up again and she pushes me down and squeezes me lightly and I growl and hum at the same time. She strokes my clit with her middle finger, slowly, as she sucks on my bottom lip again. She breaks the kiss and I moan deeply, still moving my hips, not realizing that she has stopped moving.

I open my eyes and look at her. She has that mischievous smirk on her lips as she looks at me with hooded eyes. I blush deeply, and I know she can read in my eyes my need. I am exploding, I need her to make me explode. But she withdraws her hand from my boxers and moves away, leaving me there, wet, needy and with my mouth open.

"Wh... Sara?" I blabber, and she turns and look at me and laughs.  
"Procrastination Tegan, you are a master in that," she says, and with that, she walks away.


End file.
